Sand Castles in the Sand and Shell Shocked (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Sand Castles in the Sand"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Shell Shocked"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Mike Roth C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Mike Roth C.H. Greenblatt Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Special Guest Star' |Dee Snyder as Angry Jack |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Carl Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Sand Castles in the Sand" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Passenger #2, Volleyball Fish, Architect, Bull, Gargoyle |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Sandwich Fish |- |'Roger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Passenger #1, Lifeguard, Dude |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bus Driver |- |'Jill Talley' |Mom Fish |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Shell Shocked" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Announcer, Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Angry Jack #2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Sponge Robot, Machine Voice, Angry Jack #3 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Grandma |- |'Dee Snider' |Angry Jack |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Clint Bond Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler Sean Charmatz Tom King Dave Cunningham Chuck Klein Maureen Mascarina William Reiss Ted Seko Kent Osborne Marcelo Souza Erik Wiese Janice Tolentino Mike Roth Monica Tomova Dan Povenmire Brad Vandergrift C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Virginia Hawes Thaddeus Paul Couldron Robertryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger John Seymore |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Erik Wiese Steve Hillenburg Dee Bradley Baker |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylists' |Catherine E. Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Noeli Rosas Jacqueline Buscarino |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya Derek Iversen |- |'Executive Assistants' |Kristen Ridgway June Bliss |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Philip Harris Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek John Powell |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Jim Leber |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Mishelle Smith Amaris Cavin Michael Petak Jonathon Hylander Jeff Adams C.J. Kinyon Justin Smith J.F. Kinyon Mattrew Brown Rohner Segnitz Sean Trask Amy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisors' |Ernest Chan Stephen Christian |- |'CG Animators' |Chris Gottron Steven Kellams |- |'CG Assistant Animators' |Jared Kuvent Eric Stanton |- |'Animatic Editors' |Steve Downs Paul Finn |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Mark Howlett Nicholas Carr Eric Freeman Keith Dickens Doug Andorka Daisuke Sawa Thomas Syslo Brian F. Mars Roy Braverman Greg Shorer |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Diane Greco Tom Maydeck Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Salami Studios |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Warner Brothers Sound Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Carl Linton |- |'Stock Footage' |Warner Bros. |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2009 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits